A New beginning
by AvanAziin
Summary: 10 years after bulma and chichi death Goku and Vegeta are getting alone. GokuXVegeta GotenXtrunks  Yaoi and Shonen ai and lots of lemoon!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Goku N Vegeta , Trunks and Goten

Warning: Shoenen ai , Yaoi lemon^^ don't like don't read

Author's note: DBGT never started, Uub wa never born and Goten and Trunks will start as gays they're mostly sub

Disclaimers: DBZ is not mine

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

10 years ago

The cold wind blew across the skies and the smell of ash linger around the graveyard. Among the crowd stands a sad man who stares at the coffin. Clearly whoever is in the coffin was a kin to this man. Another man with spiky hair and a orange gi walked up to the sad man and said" she was a wonderful woman, Vegeta but crying isn't going to help I'm sorry."

" Kararott what did you do when your woman died?" asked the sobbing Saiyan as he wipe a tear away.

"It was a sad day when ChiChi passes on but what can we do about it? Vegeta remember what you said on that day? You said a True Saiyan should never show sadness, it make them look weak and yet here you are the prince of all Saiyans sobbing," Goku said as he look down on the sobbing saiyan.

"You're right Kararott, we will have to face this so…m..someday," said Vegeta as he stood up.

Both powerful Saiyan's stared at the night skies as their wife's spirits drift of into the night skies.

Present

"KA.."

"FI"

"ME"

"NA"

"HAME"

"L…"

"HA!"

"FLASH"

The 2 powerful waves clashed ripping the very fabric of Kami's lookout. Dende and PoPo-san was standing at one side moving away from the cracks of energy forming in front of them. After 5 minutes of the powerful clash which turned Kami's lookout into ruins Goku and Vegeta came out holding each others shoulders supporting each other from falling down.

"Oh My Me! Goku, Vegeta are you guys ok?" asked Dende as he ran across the destroyed lookout to heal Goku and Vegeta. But before he reached them Goku and Vegeta both lost balance and fell down head hitting the floor.

"Bak..a" Vegeta said as he drift into a deep sleep.

"Where am I?" Vegeta woke up in from the cold floor to find himself in a dark room with no exit. Goku was the only other there asleep and naked showing off his perfectly sculpt body and his beautiful member. Instantly, Vegeta felt a tent in his boxers as he walked towards to the sexy saiyan. His hand slowly felt the soft skin of the low class saiyan and he slid it down to his erected member. Slowly feeling Goku's penis as he felt pre-cum dripping out from the cock. "what is this sensational feeling? Haiz I can take it anymore I gotta fuck him!" Vegeta slid off his spandex and took off his boxers showing his hard member. He slid his tongue onto Goku's penis and slid up and down making Goku moan in his sleep. Without thinking he kissed Goku and slid his tongue into his mouth playing with Goku's mouth and tongue. Suddenly, Goku's tongue came to life and started licking Vegeta's lips. This continue as they share a passionate kiss, as they continue to kiss Goku slid his hand down to Vegeta's horny member and started to handjob him.

" Oh fuck yeah.." said Vegeta as pre-cum dripped out of his penis. "

" I think you're ready Vegeta get ready to feel fucking happy" said Goku as the hold up his horny member.

Vegeta silently went on his knees and started to lick and suck it. Slowly, sliding the whole thing into his mouth and move his head in and out. Then is started to circle his mouth in a clockwise and counter clockwise slow manner. Then he place his hand on Goku's shaft and start to rub it up and down. Slowly he remove his mouth and started to lick the whole thing making it moist and Goku started moaning as his cum shot up to a 1m away.

" Hope you're ready Kararott," said Vegeta as he use his friends cum as lubricant on his own penis making him cum coating his penis in 2 type of cum. Pushing Goku to the floor he slowly insert is penis deeper and deeper as Goku moan in pain." Relax Kararott you're as stiff as a board and my whole penis is'nt all in" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Out of sudden, Goku turn around making eye contact then inserting his penis into Vegeta's without any lubricant which made Vegeta groan in pain. As Goku move his body Vegeta was forced to move his too. And so they were having a painful time until their 8 inch dick finally hit their G-Spot making them moan in pleasure and cum in each other.

As they remove their cock from each other the lights went on and show that Trunks and Goten in another sound proof room fucking.

" ChiBi oh yes! Deeper please!" Trunks moaned as Goten drilled his penis deeper. Suddenly the door flew open showing a very angry naked cum soaked Vegeta standing at the door watching the 2 have sex.

"Dad! Shouldn't you still be having sex with Goku?" Trunks said with a smirk.

Vegeta's face turn red and said" you saw that?"

" Ya Dad seem to like it a lot it's a good thing we set both of you up in a test," Goten said with a grin.

That's Chapter 1 you like? If you do please review if not I will get sad..

Ok look don't ask me how I know so much most of it I got of kamehasutra check it out theres a lot of yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: GokuXVegeta TrunksXGoten

Warning: shonen ai yaoi lemon

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine

Chapter 2 : Exploring

Vegeta's face blush red as Goten and Trunks constantly tease him about having sex with Goku." Will you 2 shut the muther fucking hell up? So what I fucked kakarott better than you son fucking a son of a low class Baka!" " Well atleast who I fucked isn't the Baka himself dad," Trunks replied with a smirk. Vegeta's face blush even redder as he slam the door and walk into the dark hallway. Suddenly, 2 arms came from behind Vegeta from behind his neck and grabbed him." Hey Babe going so soon? I wan more u know?" said a child like voice which gave his identity away almost instantly." Kakarott you sure have the nerve asking me for sex go bother about something else," said Vegeta suddenly having a boner. thank god its still dark." Nice boner Vegeta I really like the way the curved upwards(giggle)" said Goku as he move his hand down to Vegeta's erected penis and start touching it, giving himself a boner which slowly dig under Vegeta's balls." Uhhh Kakarott yes oh yes…" moan a very horny Vegeta as he feel Goku's cock sliding up and down his balls giving him a lot of pleasure. Meanwhile back in the room," come on ChiBi you convince urs I convince mine ok? But first I;m kind of horny would u be so nice to blow me?" said Trunks with a Vegeta like smirk on his face as his penis starts to erect harder and harder. Goten squat down and place Trunks penis into his mouth and starts to give me a wonderful blowjob, The very next day( morning) Goku, Vegeta , Trunks and Goten are all naked and sitting at the table. Robots came in and out of the kitchen preparing Saiyan sized breakfast. Trunks and Goten was harassing each other by touching each others balls and haressing each other while Goku and Vegeta are sharing a passionate kiss. As they separate their mouths,, the meal appeared." So dad remember the offer told you about last night? Whats ur decision?" asked Trunks Flashback "hey dad hows ur balls coming along? Still pain from Goku's massive rub? Anyway I've been thinking about sending u 2 to a special place maybe have sex and other things like bathing together and stuff?" asked Trunks which just caught Goku rubbing his cock hard on to Vegeta's balls after he came out from his blowjob, " Let me decided tomorrow ok son? Could you tell Kakarott to come in here and by the way tomorrow morning come down with no cloths that's an order" said vegeta rubbing his boner and in a gentle voice which he hardly give. " ok!" screamed Trunks as he started think of morning sex with Goten. End of flashback. " I'm willing to go if he's willing to go" said Vegeta as he slam his face into his pan cakes quite literally." how bout it dad? Sounds cool?" asked Goten as he see his father burring his head into his pancakes and swallowing them like there's no tomorrow only way to ask him is after dinner, thought Goten. After dinner " sure it'll be fun hehehhe" said Goku as he look at the sunrise. Soon Vegeta joined him and said " tomorrow is gonna be a wonderful day"Both couple look at the sunset and look down.End of chapter 2 if u like it pls tell me.Don't like also tell me how I can upgrade it jus treat my review box as an open chat thank you! Updating soon don't worry

!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry long time no update, got skul and a a bunch of other stuffPairng: GokuXVegeta, TrunksXGoten Warning: Yaoi/lemon sex scenes and a bunch of other horny stuff dun like dun read Disclaimer: DBzDBGT and DB does not belong to meChapter 3: Camping trip goes wrong" Geta, you ready?" shouted Goku from the living room 2 floors below. "Almost Kakarot," shouted Vegeta back down as he clench his somehow painful stomach. " uhhhh… wat is this crazy pain.. oh no could it be? Noono it cant be no maybe im havig an average stomach ache," Vegeta comforted himself as cold sweat drop down from his face, quickly he wiped it off and went down. " Geta are you ok? Asked Goku as he reach down for the bags which they were taking. " ya just a small ache would be better if I had some pleasure to ease it," said Vegeta as he reach down for Goku's penis and held it tightly as he rub it till it harden like a rock which did not take very long. " uhhhhh, Geta oh yeahhhhhhhh,,,,,,,," moan Goku as he felt his mate's warm, soft hands touch his hard penis. When he felt like he was about to blow Vegeta suddenly stopped. " Babe why you stop I need some ….encouragement to cum especially your hands," said Goku with a smirk. There's the pain again….but I cant let Kakarot worry what whould I do? " uhhh Kakarot don't you think tat if we have sex now wats left for the camp? In the tent at night I promise you a time of your life," said Vegeta trying to hide his pain with a fake smile. Goku slowly gave In to the fact that Vegeta's answer those make sense and so they flew off in the direction of Mt Paozu where Goku's grandfather use to stay. " Kakarot, lets stop here not far from your own…no wait previous house, you set up the tent I'll meet you back here in an hour I gotta get something," said Vegeta as the pain in his stomach grew into a huge irriation. With that Vegeta flew off into space finding the most likely the only one who can help him. " Gozma, I think I have a problem," Vegeta said to a weird alien creature wearing a Dr's uniform. " oh yes my prince I saw in my pot that you are getting evolving your body is getting ready for your newest transformation, im sorry but I can help you" said the alien called Gozma. " What! You fucked up maggot change me back or something ur surpose to be the Galaxy smartest race I let ur kind lived for a reason," shouted Vegeta as he grabbed the alien by the neck and crush it. And flew up into space and destroy the whole planet in a single blow of ki. After that he flew back to Earth to meet his mate. " hey Geta where have you been? I though we agree on an hour?" said Goku in a worried voice. " nothing much Kakarot lets get ready, if you know what I mean," teased Vegeta with a shiny light in his eyes. " OK!" said Goku in his usual happy voice.In the tent" Kakarot its hot in here why not take your clothes off, and stop straining your cute little brother," said Vegeta as he unbutton his pink shirt and unzipped his pants. Even before Goku reach out for his belt he found Vegeta already naked and waiting at the side cross legged with his arms fold. In one swift move Goku remove his clothes. Moving closer to Goku, Vegeta whip out a rope from nowhere and started to tie it around Goku in a slow but steady way covering most of his body making Goku's chest look like hot boobs and his penis in an hot and nice way steaming up( Bondage). " Geta what are you doi…." Said Goku as Vegeta used a piece of cloth and stuffed it into his mouth. Licking his body from chest slowly down to his member. Not stopping there he licked around his penis playing with Goku's shaft as he slip the whole thing into his mouth and starts to move it back and forth in an continuous motion that made Goku's face flush red in pleasure. Feeling that Goku was about to cum Vegeta placed the member infornt of his face as Goku shoots his cum onto Vegeta's face. " arhhhhhhhhhh!,,,,,,,,,," Vegeta fell backwards as he felt his powerlevel rising against his own will. Turning back and forth from super saiyan to super saiyan 2 to base form in an rapid motion. Goku stunned by the display of powerwent super saiyan breaking away all the rope covering his body and went to help. " Geta! Are you ok? Stay with me please.." Goku plead as his mate's body drew into a black out. "Vegeta! Stay with me please.." Goku pleaded. Back in Capsule Corp "That's dads powerlevel ChiBi we have to go…uhh take ur mouth out off my penis please..,"said Trunks as Goten reluctantly remove his mouth from Trunks penis and flew off in that direction where the power surge came from. Sorry the previous chapter was so short I need to use a new computer and my sister's at home when I wrote it. Anyway I hope this chapter can cover up the last chapter. Hope you like it the more reviews the more encouragement I get to continue^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for long time no update as you guys may have known if you read the reviews I posted in my reviews it say that im kind of in the mid of exam…

Pairing: GokuXVegeta and GotenXTrunks( sub)

Warning: Shonen ai and Yaoi, with lemon( dun like dun see)

GT never begun and in these chapter theres gonna be emos, drug abuse and other stuff. Now to carry on the story….

"Vegeta! Vegeta wake up!" screamed Goku as he stare down at the dead-like body of Vegeta.

"Goku pull yourself together! My dads not dead only in a comma comeon lets take him back to capsule corp. theres a healing tech there," said Trunks as he shake Goku's shoulder rapidly. But instead of doing anything all Goku did was look down at the body of his mate.

" Dad!"

"Dad!" Goten shouted as Goku dropped onto the ground.

Few hours later…

" Dad wake up," Goten said as he gently slap Goku's face a million times.

" W…ha…t.. Vegeta! That's right! Is he ok?" Screamed Goku.

" Im sorry he's still down.." said Goten as he felt pitty for his mate's father.

" No! Fuck!" shouted Goku as he flew out of the window.

Back at Grandpa's Gohan's House

Goku looked down and reach under the bed and took out a tiny razor the same razor he use when he was young to slice fish. He place the razor on his skin and slowly place it in closer to his skin and press down. The drop of blood was all that slained the platform. Blood mixed with his tears that fell on the wooden floor.

Back at Capsule corp. Goten place his tounge on Trunks penis and started licking it. Slowly he put Trunks penis completely in his mouth.

" Fuck ya!" Trunks moaned in pleasure as Goten's expert tongue lick on the sensitive places on the Trunks penis giving him intense pleasure. Almost instantly, Trunks let loose of his cum spilling it all in Goten's mouth. Goten's little mouth is unable to contain all the cum so some of the pre cum splash out of his mouth and onto Trunks penis.

"Lick it all up Chibi.." said Trunks holding up his still hard penis and spreading the cum throughout his penis. The cum covered penis looked like a white condom that Goten is 'cleaning'.

" Chibi I want you in me!" moaned Trunks in pleasure. Goten looked up with gleaming eyes as he went up and put his tongue into Trunks mouth. The 2 Couple sat down on the bed touching each others penis and battling in each others mouth. The passionate kiss slowly turn into a time of pleasure as Goten place his hard and sexy penis into Trunks tight hole.

" uhhh Goten lighten up it hurts," moaned Trunks in both pleasure and pain.

" Relax Trunks, I know how you feel just hold on, uhh my god…" moaned Goten as he trust his whole wang into Trunks hole. During that time Goten hit Trunks G-Spot. All the pain in Trunks eyes vanish and replace with utter pleasure. Cum spilled every where as Goten let loose his cum in Trunks ass at the same time Trunks cummed. Pre cum blew up in Trunks ass as pre cum flew out making the room splash with white dots.

Back in Grandpa's Gohan's House

Goku sat down admiring the bright red scars on his fore arm.

" I need to relax….." he said as he flew off to West City. He went into an ally to find Yamcha a Famous Drug Dealer and Leader of the Underworld( black society name).

" Yamcha! Its me Goku," said Goku softly as he entered Yamcha's home throuht one of the opened windows.

" Uhhh…. Oh yeah deeper, harder!" moaned a familiar voice coming from a bedroom.

" What the fuck?" Goku thought as he walked towards the door peaking inside he saw 3 figures one is Yamcha, a midget and a tall Bald man having sex.

" Yamcha? Tien? Krillin?" Goku thought as he knocked on the door.

Suddenly the moaning stopped and the door opened and a naked Yamcha was at the door.

" Go….Ku! what an unexpected visit come on in." Yamcha said as if he was expecting the visit. Goku walked in behind Yamcha and saw that Krillin and Tien was getting dressed.

" So what you here for? Drugs, Beer or Hookers, I got Japanese. Korean and …" Yamcha did not get a chance to finish as Goku kissed him on the lips.

" Whaa…. Goku!" shouted Yamcha.

" Tien, Krillin come here and undress, Yamcha I need Drugs but before that how bout I get what you guys was having just now?" said Goku admiring the sexy bodies of his friends.

" Sure thing!" The 3 said in unison and in excitement.

Goku undress himself taking off his gi and boxers. And sat forward to suck Yamcha's dick. Placing his tongue on his dick Goku went into the most common position for sex. Lifting his body up and bending his knee the went into a sex position called doggy style.

Sorry for the crappy Ending I just got a call that my dads coming home and im still in the mid of my exam so im stopping the Chapter here and Hopefully be able to continue.

BTW R&R and Im not gay if you ask im just a kid that likes yaoi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys you know due to the fact that my exams are around the corner for the whole of August I didn't update A NEW BEGINNING for a long time now that I finally hacked into my sisters computer im able to write more so I gonna try updating this story as much as possible. ^^

Pairing: GokuXVegeta, GotenXTrunks ( sub)

Warning: shonen ai, Yaoi and strong lemon. Don't like don't read

Author's note : GT nvr begun

Disclaimer: DB DBZ DBGT are not mine.

Chapter 5: Vegeta's wake

" Wha…." Said Goku as he woke up from the wooden floor of Grandpa Gohan's house. Looking at the red deep cut he got from cutting himself with the razor.

" What was I dreaming about? Theres no way im gonna fuck someone other than Vegeta….. Haiz I might as well just get the drugs and go…." Said Goku as he flew towards West city. Sensing Yamcha's energy he flew towards it and saw Yamcha making a deal with some random guy as he walked towards him.

" Hey Yamcha!"

" Goku? What a pleasant surprise I thought you abandon us after the funeral."

" Nah I was at Kami's quite sometime and im dating right now"

" Ya we heard bout you and Vegeta so whatcha here for."

"Sure just give me a pack of heroi…" said Goku as he felt a familiar powerlevel rising and flying towards him.

" Never mind…." Said Goku as he flew off to meet his mate.

" Kakarot!" said Vegeta as he slammed his mouth straight into Goku's mouth making them crash land in an open field. Their tongue swirl and tangle in their mouths, pleasure flew throught their body like pure ecstasy. Vegeta's cold eyes open and he reach his hand under Goku's shirt pulling it off. After much struggling from Goku, Vegeta broke the passionate kiss and unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper.

" Kakarot….."

" Vegeta…"

The 2 powerful saiyans said as their cock went hard and meeting each others.

" Not now Vegeta" said Goku as he break the wonderful time they had together.

" ok come with me" said Vegeta as he flew off.

Somewhere…..

" Kakarot I have something I have to tell you.."

" what is it babe,?"

" I….mm Pregnant with your child Kakarot, but…"

" But what Vegeta?"

" Im afraid of losing you…"

" No! I don't care if youre pregnant or what youre mine and you always be, even if I cant have sex with you for the next 9 months I don't care Im youre boyfriend and you need to except that"

" But…"

" No buts"

" ok Kakarot you win…" said Vegeta relieved after hearing what Goku said.

" can you make love to me again?" mumble Vegeta still looking down.

" Sure thing meet me grab my shoulder heres not a good place." Said Goku as he used instant transmission to teleport both of them into Capsule Corp and was surprise to see Goten fucking Trunks right on the dinning table.

" What the motherfuck? " said Goku as he saw his son humping his mates son.

" Fuck yea ohhh god uh uh uh! " Moaned Trunks as he shot his cum all over the place and even landed on Vegeta's face.

" Ready for round 2 Goten? Im the seme this time." Said Trunks as he laid on the table as Goten place he tight hole on to Trunks sexy penis.

" Wait! I got an idea how bout a foursome you kids interested?" said Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

" theirs no way you guys can keep up with our speed dad you're rustly" said Trunks as he stood up with Goten and walked over to their father's pants and riped it off. Exposing their hard penis. Trunks went over to Vegeta's hard cock and started to suck on it and licking his balls. Goten did the same to Goku.

" Ohh yeea Goten that's good but Vegeta can do so much better," moaned goku as he pull his body closer to Vegeta and kissed him on the lips.

The intense pleasure from the blowjob and the kiss filled Goku and Vegeta's face with ecstasy. As the pleasure grew to its limit both Goku and Vegeta cummed in their sons mouth, the pre cum was too much to be contained by Goten and Trunks as their mouth explode with cum as it shot all around the place. Almost like dogs Goten and Trunks crawl around the place licking up all the delicious cum.

" Appetizers over time for the main course get down." Commanding Vegeta and Goku in a unison.

" yes sir!" replied Goten and Trunks as they went back to where Vegeta and Goku where as Goku and vegeta stick a finger in the saiyan infront of them as both Trunks and Goten moaned in pleasure.

Slowly they stick in 2 fingers making them moan in pleasure even more. Slowly inserting their penis into the young saiyans. They first slowly dig deeper and deeper.

" Arhhhh it hurts!" scream the two younger saiyans. Right then Goku and Vegeta looked into each others eyes and smirk. In an instant they slammed the rest of their penis into Goten and Trunks ass hiting their G-Spot. Pain replaced by pleasure was shown in their eyes as they cum the moan rise up high into the skies and pre cum splash around the whole place.

That's it for this chapter hope you enjoy it^^ have a nice day. R&R

I'm bored so I'll share a prank with you.

Goku: Hey Vegeta!

Vegeta: ya whatsup

Goku: it says here that it is a fact that you will get dizzy after doing this.

Vegeta: I doubt that.

Goku: Put ur fist in front of your mouth and open your mouth

Then close your eyes and stroke.

Vegeta did as told.

Goku: faster… now slower….longer strokes.

Vegeta stopped

Vegeta: Why you little bastard you think you can get away making me do a BJ prank?

And Vegeta started chasing Goku

THE END. Leave any more suggestion for pranks or anything in my reviews I'll see if I can post it up!


End file.
